Those Grand Parties
by sassygirl93
Summary: Prince Zuko always thought balls were boring! But when he is urged to ask Mai to dance, she changes his mind. Set years before he was banished when they were kids XX..MAIKO..XX oneshotPre agniki


**Those Grand Parties**

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation always wondered why her parents liked the Royal Balls. They were always excited in planning it and when it was over, they would talk about the fun memories. And they had it as often as one ball in two months

"_What could be so fun about that?"_ The young prince thought. He always had to wear itchy clothing and he was always bored because everyone had someone to talk to. How could he, the older brother, not have any fun at the party while his younger sister had a blast?

"Zuko, time to get dressed! I bought you a new set of robes!" Fire Lady Ursa called from outside his room. Tonight, they would have another one of those parties.

"Must I always bore myself?" Zuko asked as he received the package from his mother.

"You're still 9 years old, my son! Soon, you will learn to appreciate the balls we throw!" Ursa told him as she giggled

"But I don't have anyone to talk to and these robes are so itchy!" Zuko complained

"There are lots of boys your age attending! And as for the robes, you're a royal and you have to get used to them!" Ursa said

"I don't want to get used to them! Besides, all the boys there are sissies!" Zuko stomped his foot down and crossed his arms

"Don't tease, Zuko!" The fire lady said

"Fine! But it's a good thing that I won't attend! No one would miss me!" Zuko indignantly said

"Everyone would be looking for you! Anyways, you can have danced with one of the girls your age…like Azula's friends!" Ursa winked at her son and she tinkled a laugh

"Girls are icky and crazy, mom!" Zuko declared

"When you're older, you would be the one crazy for a girl! Get dressed, Zuko!" The queen got up and left the room leaving Zuko to himself

Zuko picked up the garb and stared at it. It was very nice with the fire nation colors present and the belt had the fire nation emblem on it. Zuko reluctantly got dressed and redid his topknot

"I still think girls are icky!" Zuko muttered to himself as he looked over the window

Nobles were starting to arrive then greet his parents and a particular one caught his eyes. It was Mai, one of her sister's best friends (Azula's minions, as he liked to call them) dressed in a black shenyi with the center lining decorated with red flowers and the other linings were red. Of Azula's friends, Mai was the one he could always talk to. She understood him and she didn't like the things Azula and Ty Lee did usually. Ty Lee was to bubbly and preppy and Azula was just too…menacing!

"I'll give it a whack!" Zuko told himself as he watched Mia enter the palace and he immediately went down to the party.

The ballroom was decorated like heaven. It was themed black and red with banners with the fire nation emblem flowing everywhere. Chandeliers were generously lit and the table boasted of great food. The dance floor was lively and many couples were dancing

Zuko found Mai sitting with a group of girls from the Fire Nation Academy for Girls. He approached them and found out that those were the girls who fawned over him at the parties. He could never understand why a girl so "Mai-ish" could hang out with those perky girly girls

He walked to them and hesitantly spoke

"May I have this dance?" He offered his hand to Mai but the girl beside Mai stood up

"Sure, Prince Zuko!" She high-pitchedly cried as she smiled smugly

"Actually, I was talking to Mai" Zuko politely said. The girl sat down blushing furiously with embarrassment and her eyes green with jealously as Mai giggled delicately

"Whatever!" Mai said as she placed her hand in Zuko's and he led her to the dance floor

A new song started and Zuko gently placed his hand on her hip and the other on her hand. Mai placed her free hand on Zuko's shoulder. The dance started then Zuko and Mai danced

They seemed to be earning a few eyes from people. Old people were muttering "How cute!" and semi-old people (like the fire lady) were giggling. They took notice but shrugged it off.

"Who was that girl beside you?" Zuko started a conversation

"She's the new girl and all she's been talking about is you! I forgot her name!" Mai explained

"Oh! Well, I'd be very embarrassed if I was her!" Zuko said

"I even thought you meant to dance with her!" Mai laughed

"No way! I don't even know her! I'm not fool enough to dance with a nobody!" Zuko indignantly said

"I'm a somebody?" Mai asked

"Yeah! I kind of know you since you come here often!" Zuko said as if it was _that _obvious

"Why did you want to dance with me?" Mai asked

"Well, I'm always bored at balls so I wanted to dance this time!" Zuko told her

"For someone who's at his first time, you seem pretty good at it!" Mai complemented

"I take lessons! Have you danced before?" Zuko asked, raising his eyebrows

"You caught me! I have lessons too!" Mai confessed and they both laughed

The dance ended and they both bowed to each other

"So, I'll see you around?" Zuko asked

"Sure, why not?" Mai said as she yawned

"Tired?" Zuko inquired

"A bit!" Mai told him

"Well, don't doze off!" Zuko said as he gently kissed her hand

Mai walked off back to the girls and Zuko sneaked a peek. They were crowding over her asking too many questions. Zuko pursed his lips at them

Zuko walked to the thrones and sat down on his father's empty one. He saw his mother walked up to him

"Did you have fun dancing?" Ursa mischievously asked

"As a matter of fact I did!" Zuko told her

"I told you so! You don't have to be bored!" The fire lady said as she left

That night, at Zuko's room, one thought entered his mind: Things that can happen at those grand parties and how they can be fun

The lovely vision of Mai made its way to his thoughts and dreams that night and the following nights too!

XX…XX…XX

**This one was a birthday party inspired. I recently attended one! PLEASE SHOWER ME WITH REVIEWS!**


End file.
